whats up with love
by the-seishen-of-egoist
Summary: sasuke is such a teme... but that the reason naruto fell in love with him! yaoi and probably rating change in the futer. this is my first story so reviews would be really appreciated! UPDATED!


I, Naruto Uzumaki, am in love with a total jerk. I don't know what makes me attracted to him but all I know is that I hate the living hell out of it!

I don't know how it all started but it was around the time I had just entered middle school. The guy I love, Sasuke Uchiha, had barely moved to Konoha and was starting the school year off as the uber hot exchange student who was an orphan because his brother had gone crazy and killed his whole family. In a way, I kinda felt sorry for him but not really. He seemed like the guy that would kick your ass if you showed him pity. Not that I was afraid of him. The first time I saw him was in my history class and the first thing I thought was that he was one beautiful person. His perfect onyx eyes were partially hidden by his semi-long bangs and his slim figure curved just perfectly, it looked like he worked out a little bit but not all that much. Everything about him was perfection and all I wanted was for him to notice me.

That was before I found out that he was a stuck-up prick.

In a sad attempt to try to start a conversation with the Uchiha, Naruto sat next to him. He started tapping his pencil loudly on his desk, waiting for Sasuke to show some kind of reaction. But after a while the blonde got annoyed with himself so he just stopped. The bell rang and he turned to Sasuke to see him put his headphones and his iPod away in his backpack. Naruto almost threw a huge tantrum.

"Why the hell were you listening to your freakin' IPod?" Naruto yelled oblivious to the fact that they were in class and everyone was starting to look at them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke replied roughly. "I can listen to music before class if I want to, dobe."

Naruto, barely realizing his irrational outburst, turned a light pink and sat down quietly in his desk again. He didn't talk for the whole time and when class was over Naruto pretty much ran out of the room.

In a weird way, that's the reason naruto fell in love with Sasuke. After a few months they grew closer and eventually they became best friends, not that any of them would admit it.

**three years later... **

Naruto was on his way to the cafe when he saw a sigh on the sidewalk**: Road construction ahead. Stay right for detour. **

Naruto groaned almost too loudly and turned right. He wasn't surprised to see a whole bunch of traffic there too**. **His phone started ringing and the irritating noise wouldn't stop so picked it up. (even though it"s illegal. he-he)

"What?" Naruto said very agitatedly**.**

"Where are you?"

"Not there."

"Haha. serious. I'm about to leave."

"No! Don't leave yet! I'm almost there!"**  
><strong>

"Well you said that you needed a tutor and if you need one so bad the least you could do is be on time."

"Aw, come on Sasuke! Just be a good best friend for once!"

There was a sigh on the other line and then a pause. "Fine. but I'm only staying here for 10 more minutes. The girls look like they are going to try to ask me out again. Naruto laughed and hung up. The streets were too heavy in traffic that Naruto decided that it would be faster for him to just park his car and walk the next five blocks.

After Naruto parked his car he started his long walk and the sidewalks were almost as crowed as the streets. It took him a while but he managed to get to the cafe in 9 minutes and right before Sasuke was about to put his laptop away.

"I'm here!" Naruto yelled grabbing the attention of the whole cafe. He said his apologies and sat down at the table that Sasuke was at. "What took you so long?" Sasuke asked blankly.

"Stupid traffic and stuff." Naruto replied. "So what do we start today?"

"Chemistry then Calculus." Naruto grunted. "I hate those subjects!" He hissed "Can't we just skip that and start on the goody stuff?"

"Tomorrow we're working on grammar." Sasuke replied.


End file.
